warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Traumschwinge
thumb|center|400px "Sei gegrüßt, ! Ich, Traumschwinge, heiße dich als vollwertiges Mitglied der Warrior Cats Wikis auf meiner Benutzerseite willkommen!" Hallo, ich bin Traumschwinge! Du kennst mich nicht? Na dann wird's aber höchste Zeit! Schön, dass du auf meine Seite gefunden hast! ♥♥♥ Ich hoffe du hast Zeit (und Lust ^^) dir mein Profil anzuschauen! Ich habe versucht, es so gut wie möglich zu gestalten! Also viel Spaß weiterhin noch hier im Wiki! ♥ ':D' Da ich eine ziemlich aktive Nutzerin hier bin, kannst du dich -neben den Administratoren natürlich- auch gerne an mich wenden, wenn du ein Problem, eine Frage oder andere Anliegen hast. Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt bei dir melden und versuchen dir weiterzuhelfen, oder dich an jemanden weiterleiten, der dir besser helfen kann, als ich es vielleicht in der Lage bin. Komm also entweder in den Spezial:Chat oder schreib mich HIER einfach an. Wenn du neu bist, dann kann ich dir das Mentorenprogramm ans Herz legen. Ich bin übrigens auch immer bereit, einen Schüler aufzunehmen und ihm die Welt hier näher zu bringen. thumb|center|350px|Eine nicht ganz aktuelle Version... Ich bin Verrückt! :D Diese Nutzerin ist so stürmisch wie Eichhornschweif Diese Nutzerin ist so nachtragend wie Blaustern Diese Nutzerin ist so freundlich wie Nebelstern Diese Nutzerin ist so liebevoll wie Rauchfell Diese Nutzerin ist so eigen wie Schneepelz Diese Nutzerin ist so aufmerksam wie Taubenflug Diese Nutzerin ist so stark wie Bernsteinpelz Die WM in Brasilien. Besonderes Klima, starke Mannschaften, heiße Spiele. Deutschland hat grandiose Spiele gemacht. Und Deutschland ist Weltmeister! Diese Katze hier war die erste Deutschlandkatze hier im Wiki für die WM. Und sie brachte Glück! Seid ihr auch so begeistert von unserem Sieg? Dann kopiert diese Katze in euer Profil! thumb|left|257px|Mein Glücksbringer für die WM! :D Hallo Leute! Da ich eine malverrückte Nutzerin bin und das mit den Charakter Arts wirklich gerne üben möchte, habe ich mir ein Projekt ausgedacht. Ihr dürft mir auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben, wenn ich euch eine Katze malen soll. Hierbei benutze ich Vorlagen dieses Wikis oder freie Vorlagen aus dem Internet. Ich benutze nur Paint (teilweise auch GIMP) und kann leider kein perfektes Shading machen. Trotzdem gebe ich mir für euch extra viel Mühe :D Was ich von euch wissen muss: (Kopiert es einfach und schreibt die Angaben dahinter) Geschlecht: Alter (+Rang): Augenfarbe: Fellfarbe: Muster: Fellänge: Evtl. Körperbau: Besonderheiten: Ihr könnt mir natürlich auch eine CA-Vorlage vorschlagen, die ich dann benutzen werde. Ich hoffe ich kann eure Wünsche erfüllen und euch schöne Katzen erstellen! Jedes Bild darf, wenn ihr es wollt, auch als Avatar benutzt werden. Wenn nicht, kann ich das selbstverständlich nachvollziehen xD Wenn ihr Vorschläge für mein Aussehen habt, dass malt mir doch ein Bild! *-* Ansonsten freue ich mich natürlich über jede Nachricht auf meiner Disk!! ^^ Da ich Blaustern über alles liebe und nach dem Buch Blausterns Prophezeihung richtig geheult habe, musste ich alles in meiner Fanfiction rauslassen. Schreiben erleichtert nämlich wirklich die Seele ;) http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/The_secret_of_Mosskit thumb|left|400px|Das ist die Geburt der Hauptperson Moosjunges Die weiß-gelbe Kätzin ist Lichtschweif, die gerade an ihren Gefährten Silberschreif denkt, welcher auf der Jagd ist. Der braune Kater ist Eichenblatt, der Heiler. Das Junge ist die Hauptperson, Moosjunges. Hier findet ihr einige Bilder, die ich mal so aus langeweile gemalt habe und einfach mal hochgeladen hab. http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:ByTraumschwinge thumb|left|600px thumb|left|550px thumb|270px|Blaustern! Ich liebe sie einfach *-* 1. Blaustern, weil sie die größte Katze des Waldes ist (war). Sie ist ihrem Clan loyal und als Anführerin ist sie absolut geeignet. Ich bewundere ihren Charakter, denn sie musste so viel durchmachen und hat trotzdem noch eine solche Energie, die man an ihren stahlenden Augen erkennen kann. Blaustern ist stets aufrichtig und liebenswert. Ihr gebührt mein ganzer Respekt! 2. Weißpelz, weil dieser Kater''' sehr weise ist. Es war ein großartiger Krieger und Stellvertreter. Mit ihm sind die wahren Krieger alle gestorben. Es gab nichts, was seine Loyalität jemals infrage gestellt hat. Bis zum Schluss war er tapfer... Außerdem ist er mit Blaustern verwandt. Wenigstens er ist ihr bis zum Schluss erhalten geblieben und hat ihr Kraft gegeben. Danke dafür, Weißpelz. I MISS U SO MUCH WHITESTORM! '''3. Nebelfuß, weil sie ganz nach Blaustern kommt. Sie ist die netteste Clankatze außerhalb des DonnerClans. Sie ist sehr Pflichtbewusst, macht sich stets Gedanken um das Wohl des FlussClans. Außerdem ist sie eine kooperative Katze. Es war außerdem rührend, wie sie sich um Graustreifs Jungen gekümmert hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie als Anführerin großartig sein wird! 4. Gelbzahn, '''weil diese kratzbürstige Kätzin doch einen Sinn für Humor hatte. Sie hatte doch eine fürsorgliche Seite, die besonders durch Rußpelz hervorgerufen wurde. Außerdem hat sie zum Wohle ihres Clans ihren Sohn getötet. Sie musste ertragen, wie blutrünstiger er wurde, bis sie schließlich den Wald von ihm erlöste. Dafür gebührt ihr mein größter Respekt. Ihr Tod war tragisch. Sie hätte sich einen Sohn wie Feuerstern gewünscht. Und sie hätte so einen verdient. '''5. Graustreif, '''weil er ein lustiger Kater ist. Besonders in der ersten Staffel war er ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse, durch seine Witze hat er das Geschehen immer etwas aufgelockert. Graustreif hat stets auf sein Herz gehört und sich niemals beirren lassen. Wenn es auf seine Familie ankommt, nimmt er alle Hürden, er würde für seine Freunde alles tun. Ich bewundere seine aufopferungsvolle Art, die doch einigen Kriegern zu fehlen scheint. '''6. Eichhornschweif, weil mich diese abenteuerlustige, eigenständige Katze begeistert. Sie hat viel von ihrem Vater und von ihrer Mutter. Sie ist sehr an ihre Familie gebunden, sie tut alles für sie. Für jeden hat sie ein bisschen Liebe übrig. Leider wurde ihr die Geschichte mit ihrer Schwester zum Verhängnis... Viele finden, dass Eichhornschweif sich schlecht gegenüber Aschenpelz verhalten hat, aber sie konnte ihn doch nicht länger anlügen! Wenn sie ihn doch nicht geliebt hat....? Dass sie die Lüge mit Häher, Löwe und Distel auf sich nahm, war ein großes Tribut, aber es ist meiner Meinung nach eher Blattsees Schuld... (Dazu aber später mehr.) 7. Brombeerkralle, 'weil er ein so unglaublich mutiger und starker Kater ist. Er trägg alle guten Eigenschaften von Tigerstern in sich, beherrscht die schlechten und ist ein großartiger Krieger und Stellvertreter. '''8. Löwenherz, '''weil seine Gutmütigkeit alles übertrifft. Er strahlt eine solche Wärme und Ruhe aus... Unbeschreiblich. "Hör auf dein Herz, junger Feuerpfote, das wird eines Tages einen starken Krieger aus dir machen."(Zitat aus ''In die Wildnis, Klappentext). Ich werde dieses Zitat niemals vergessen! '''9. Mausefell, '''weil ich ihre spitze Zunge über alles liebe. Ohne ihre Bemerkungen, wären die Arbeiten bei den Ältesten wohlmöglich langweilig. Außerdem finde ich es toll, wie sie sich um Langschweif kümmert! Also bitte lebe noch lange, was soll der DonnerClan denn ohne deine Kommentare machen? '''10. Sandsturm, weil sie eine eigenständige Figur ist. Sie sagt, was sie denkt. Sie ist Feuersterns Rückrat, ohne sie wäre er wohl nicht das, was er jetzt ist. Sie hat ihm zwei Junge geschenkt, auf die der Clan (zumindest zeitweise) stolz sein kann. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Stelle, an der Feuerstern ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Gut gemacht, Feuerstern! 1. Blattsee, '''weil sie immer nur Angst hat, so sehr auf dqs Gesetz der Krieger achtet, und es doch so oft bricht, und dann auch noch wegen Krähenfeder... -_- Sie bringt ihre Schwest,er, die sie doch ach so sehr liebt, in große schwierigkeiten und belügtö ihre Jjngen, tut immer nur auf scheinheilig. Ich kann sie ganz und gar nicht leiden! '''2. Distelblatt, weil sie sich nur an das Gesetz der Krieger klammert. Sie ist so uneigenständig und verklemmt! Wie soll man denn so eine Katze mögen?? Bei ihren Eltern ist ihr Charakter ja kein Wunder (wobei Krähenfeder ja noch einige porsitive Seiten aufweisen kann)... für eine labile und leicht beeinflussbare Katze ist das nichts aussergewöhnliches. Sie hat ihren Clan verraten und so feige wie sie ist, verschwindet sie danach! Sie ist so egoistisch! Ihre Brüder trauern um sie, aber das schien sie ja nicht zu interessieren. 3. Minka, weil sie nichts kann, aber trotzdem jeder Katze auf die Nerven geht. Sie hat vor allem und jedem angst, und sowas ist Mitglied des DonnerClans?! Sorry, aber da hab ich mir echt mehr erwartet... 4. Kleeschweif'', ''weil für sie das gleiche gilt, nur dass sie auch noch anerkannte Kriegerin ist! Wie kann man sich nur sowas antun...? 5. Beerennase, '''weil er ein unerfahrener, leichtsinniger Krieger ist, der nichts besseres zutun hat, als seinen Clan ständig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Eichhornschweif tut das auch ständig, aber sie würde niemals eine Patrouille leichtsinnig angreifen! Als Junges mochte ich ihn sogar noch, aber seitdem er Krieger ist, geht er mir nurnoch auf die Nerven. Die arme Mohnfrost... wie hälst du den bloß aus? '''6. Dornenkralle, '''weil er die Schreckliche Eigenschaft hat, sich Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle ständig zu widersetzen. Natürlich sollte man schon mal eine Entscheidung hinterfragen, aber er widerspricht ihnen ja immer! Natürlich ist er ein loyaler Krieger, aber für sein Alter könnte er tatsächlich etwas mehr im Hirn haben... '''7. Federschweif, '''weil sie mich sehr enttäuscht hat... Silberfluss und Graustreif sind so tolle Katzen, aber sie kommt ja irgendwie (vom Äußeren abgesehen) gar nicht nach ihnen... Ihr Bruder ist ein wirklich toller Kater, der ganz nach seinem Vater kommt, aber Federschweif...? Sie ist immer so ängstlich und wirkt irgendwie gar nicht wie eine Kriegerin... Ihr Tod war sehr traurig, aber eher, weil ich Mitleid mit Krähenfeder und besonders mit Sturmpelz hatte. '''8. Mottenflügel, '''weil sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. Was ist das für eine Katze, die die Verantwortung für ihren Clan als Heilerin übernimmt, aber nicht an den SternenClan glaubt?! Sie wäre sicher eine tolle Kriegerin, aber warum musste sie Heilerin werden? '''9. Steinsager, weil er meiner Meinung nach ein schlechter Stammesführer ist. Zu schnell gibt er auf und verliert den Glaube an sich und seine Katzen. Er istweder Weise noch hat er besondere Fähigkeiten, die ihn auszeichnen könnten. Im grunde ist es ein alter, schwacher Kater... 10. Dunkelstreif, weil er ein Verräter ist, wie ihn der Wald noch nicht gesehen hat. Gut, Tigerstern ist da noch einiges schlimmer... Irgendwie muss ich ihn schon fast bemitleiden... Tigerstern hat ihn kaputt gemacht! *Blaustern x Eichenherz *Eichhornschweif x Brombeerkralle *Rußpelz x Feuerstern (inofiziell, aber trotzdem süß!) *Lichtherz x Wolkenschweif *Rauchfell x Borkenpelz *Ampferschweif x Farnpelz *Graustreif x Silberfluss *Feuerstern x Sandsturm Hier sind die Kater aufgelistet, die ich -wenn ich eine Kriegerin wäre- als attraktiv einstufen würde. 1. Eichenherz (mit Abstand!!!) 2. Drosselpelz 3. Brombeerkralle 4. Weißpelz (auch, wenn er schon alt ist) 5. Graustreif *Blausterns Tod (WARUM STIRBT MEINE LIEBLINGSKATZE???) *Schneepelz' Tod (I had to cry!) *Moosjunges' Tod (Pooor Bluefur D:) *Gelbzahns Tod (Wo sind deine kommentare?) *Löwenherz' Tod (Why did you go?!) *Weißpelz' Tod (We need you Whitestorm!) *Habichtfrosts Tod (Tiegerstern, du hast einen Verräter aus ihm gemacht!!) Ich finde die Stelle toll, an der... *Feuerpfote zum ersten Mal auf Gelbzahn trifft. Sein innerer Monolog ist unschlagbar! Und der Kampf ist auch toll. Gelbzahn die Unerschöpfliche! *Löwenherz zu Feuerherz sagt, dass er auf sein Herz hören soll *-* *Rotschweif ins Lager gezogen wird (der erste Tote versteht sich xD) *Feuerpfote zum ersten Mal in der Trainingskuhle das Jagdtkauern übt, denn Graupfote macht nur Unsinn! *Blaustern den Clan zum Baumgeviert führt. Die Stellen zeigen ihren Stolz. *Weißpelz seine Weisheit kundtut *Feuerherz Sandpfote rettet *Feuerherz sich Blausterns Tadel unterziehen muss *rauskommt, dass Nebel und Stein Blausterns Jungen sind *ich erfuhr, dass Weißpelz Blausterns Neffe ist *Feuerherz und Graustreif zu Kriegern werden *Feuerstern seine Jungen besucht *-* Ich dachte die kriegen nie Jungen! *Brombeerkralle Krieger wird *Brombeerkralle von Eichhornpfote genervt ist *Blaupelz mit Eichenherz am Baumgeviert schläft *-* Rest folgt... *Blausterns Prophezeihung Mal ehrlich, wer liebt dieses Buch nicht? Ich liebe Blaustern, sie ist eine so wunderbare Katze... Dementsprechend musste ich auch oft heulen, als z.B. Schneepelz oder Moosjunges gestorben sind... Als ich erfuhr, dass Weißpelz ihr Neffe ist, was ich sehr erstaunt, aber auch sehr glücklich, weil er das einzige Familienmitglied war, das bis zu ihrem Ende an ihrer Seite war. Also Daumen hoch für dieses tolle Buch!!! *In die Wildnis (Staffel 1) Hachja... Da war die Welt noch in Ordnung... keine absonderlichen Katzen mit Magischen kräften... keine Absurden Charaktere... Damals gab es noch wirklich große Katzen... Löwenherz, Blaustern, Rotschweif, Eichenherz, Weißpelz, Streifenstern, Gelbzahn... Naja und Graustreif war da noch so lustig... die Welt war in Ordnung, auch wenn es Tigerkralle, Dunkelstreif und Langschweif gab... *Wald der Finsternis (Staffel 1) Das Buch was wirklich Klasse, weil Feuerstern den DonnerClan zu einem richtigen, treuen Clan gemacht hat. Alle hielten zusammen... Okay, Feuerstern war nicht mehr der Alte, Blaustern war einfch weg ;( ... Weißpelz ist gestorben ;(... aber trotzdem war es spannend und voller Gefühle! folgt... 'Deutsch:' *Sturmherz *Eichenherz *Löwenherz *Lichtherz *Hoppelfeuer (WC) *Spitzmauszahn (WC) *Feuerherz *Habichtfrost *Frostfell *Brombeerkralle *Hummelpfote *Tigerherz *Baumpelz *Zedernherz *Jubelstern *Kampfstern *Häherfeder *Vogelflug *Rostfell *Eiswolke 'Englisch:' *Runningwind *Swiftbreeze *Littlecloud <3 *Spottedleaf *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Squirrelflight *Greystripe *Yellowfang *Mistyfoot /star *Lionheart *Honeyfern *Ashfur *Snowfur *Hollyleaf ... *Löwenherz war ein toller Krieger. Dieses Zitat werde ich niemals vergessen! : (Es war übrigens Zitat der Woche ^^) *Ich liebe Graustreifs lustige Seite! *Hach waren das noch Zeiten, als Feuerpfote mit Gelbzahn zu kämpfen hatte. Ich mochte sie sehr! '' *Ich liebe die Klugheit dieses großen Kriegers. ♥ *Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle *-* Es ist ein so episches Paar! ♥ Ich liebe die beiden! ''Rest folgt... *Pferde *Katzen *Hunde *Wölfe *Löwen *Füchse *Goldfische Danke, dass ihr auf meiner Seite wart! Bis zum nächsten Mal! ♥ LG, Dream / Dreamy / Traum Möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten! ♥♥♥ May the force be with you ♥♥♥